


Harry's Yearbook

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is looking through his Hogwart's yearbook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Yearbook

Harry was sitting before the fire looking through his yearbook he received from Hogwarts that stretched through all his years in Hogwarts. Going through it, he had to wonder how exactly Dumbledore and the other teachers had the pictures ordered as they weren't done by houses or alphabetically... he finally decided that they were placed for the most entertainment, seeing as him and Draco Malfoy's pictures were always together, along with other pairings or groups. Like Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordon who, even as pictures, were pulling pranks and just causing mayhem. Other times the groups were different depending on what year he was looking at, like from 5th year on, Seamus Finnegan and Blaise Zabini were together and having a continuous party in their pictures.

Harry kept going back to the pictures of him and Malfoy. He laughed as he watched the two pictures fight, yelling and firing curses at each other; right from 1st year up to 6th year. There was a jump, allowing for the names of the people who died during the war before it showed the first and only group of 8th years. Harry smiled gently as he found the two pictures that should hold him and the blonde, instead he saw one, red and gold background and two figures intertwined on the green and silver background kissing. The two glanced out of their frame and smiled at him before locking their lips together again.

Jumping, Harry looks up as he feels a set of arms wrap around his waist and looks into the silver eyes of his husband of 7 years. "Figure it out yet Love?" Draco asked into his ear. "Insanity." Harry answered, "It's the only explanation." He then reached up and kissed the blonde, "Not that I can fault the results."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
